


The Conqueror

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to conquer one thing, what would it be?





	The Conqueror

If I were to conquer one thing, what would it be?  
Why do I want to?  
Why do I have to?  
What is it, that I want to be free from?

If I were to conquer one thing,  
It is my habit to listen to what they say.  
Listen to what they want.  
And not listen to myself even just once.

I want to be able to make myself deaf from the voices of society.  
Because I want to love freely.  
And I want us to be free.  
I want them to know that I can be free.

I have to be free.  
Because conquering this,  
Means I can be with you.  
And that’s what I want most.

I just want to love you freely.  
Without any fears,  
Without any tears.  
Just love you, more than I ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> But even if we’re not free from society, you know what’s free? My love for you is. And there’s nothing I could ever ask for when I’m with you.


End file.
